Puasa
by Ai-chan99
Summary: Para shinigami mau puasa? Gimana jadinya, ya? Sanggupkah mereka bertahan? OOC, gj, SARA! RnR please! Spesial buat 4869fans-Nikazemaru!


Pair: Terserah  
>Warning(s): OOC, gj, garing, <strong>SARA!<strong>  
>Disclaimer: Om Tite<p>

A/N: Nyahaa~ Welcome to my fanfic~! *nembak-nembak pake bazooka, ketuleran 4869fans-Nikazemaru*

Lupakan.

Berhubung mau bulan puasa, saya jadi pengen bikin fic yang kea gini *dilempar readers* Pokoknya, Read and Review Please~~~!

=Chapter 1=

Piip piip piip

"Woi, Rukia! Berisik, tau!" omel Ichigo yang ngedenger suara 'merdu' dari HP Rukia.

Malam itu, Ichigo lagi nginap di Soul Society karena ada tugas dadakan buat shinigami. Tepatnya, sekarang dia lagi di rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

"Ichigo! Jangan salahin gue! Gara-gara besok bulan puasa, gue dapet banyak SMS!" omel Rukia gak kalah galak.

"Ooh.. Pantesan dari tadi gue denger bunyi takbir-takbir dari tiap divisi gitu.." kata Ichigo baru nyadar. Dasar telmi.. Tapi kembali terdengar suara.

Piip piip piip

"Argh! Silent aja, napa? Gak bisa tidur, gue!" cerocos Ichigo lagi. Baru Rukia mau bales tereak, tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka.

BRAAK!

Muncullah Byakuya dengan tampang awut-awutan. Kemudian dia tereak sekeras mungkin.

**"WOI! BEGO LU PADE, APE? GUE MO TIDUR, TAUK! BESOK KAN KITA MAU SAHUR, DODOT! RUKIA, MATIIN HP ELO! DAN KUROSAKI, JANGAN RIBUT-RIBUT DI RUMAH GUEEE!"**

BRAAK!

Pintu kembali ditutup dengan kasar. Ichigo dan Rukia bangun dari teparnya akibat suara Byakuya tadi.

"Buseet.. Kenceng banget suara si Byakuya! Budeg telinga gue dengernya!" Ichigo niup-niup telinganya. Sebetulnya dia mau ngakak, soalnya ini pertama kali dia ngeliat Byakuya awut-awutan gitu. *dihajar Byakuya fc*

"Ichigo, suara Nii-sama kalo lagi ngamuk emank dahsyat banget! Sebenarnya ini masih mending! Soalnya, dulu Nii-sama pernah bikin seluruh Seireitei gempa!" jelas Rukia. Ichigo shock.

"Waduh, serem banget. Kalo gitu gue mau tidur buat nenangin diri aja, deh!" Ichigo merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Sekarang gantian Rukia yang mendelik shock.

"Ichigo! Ini kasur gue! Besok mau puasa tapi elo-nya malah melakukan hal yang tidak perkepri-shinigami-an! Dasar mata keranjaaang!" gantian Rukia yang ngamuk. Ditendangnya Ichigo keluar kamarnya. Ichigo mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Rukia sialan! Padahal gue cuma mau golek, malah dibilang mau.." Ichigo langsung memerah.

"Argh! Besok kan puasa! Gue harus berpikir positif!" Ichigo langsung ngeloyor nyari kamar yang lain.

-Divisi 10-

"Huee.. Huee.." Rangiku nangis gulung-gulung. Toushiro yang melihatnya sweatdrop.

"Matsumoto, ngapain elo guling-gulingan kayak gitu?" tanya Toushiro.

"Hiks.. Masa' Taichou gak ngerti? Besok kan kita puasa! Berarti gak boleh makan dan minum, kan? Itu tandanya gue gak bisa minum sake! Huaa.." Rangiku melanjutkan aksi tangisan lebaynya. Toushiro malah senyum gaje.

"Nah, bagus, kan? Kalo elo gak bisa minum sake nista ntuh, elo bisa ngerjain tugas gue," Toushiro nunjuk lembaran tugasnya yang menjulang tinggi (halah). Rangiku merasa matanya mau copot.

**"TAICHOU! LU GILA, APE? MANA BISA GUE KERJAIN TUGAS KAYAK GITU! CUMA RAKSASA YANG BISA!"** bantah Rangiku. Toushiro cemberut.

"Lha? Gue yang kayak gini aja bisa," Toushiro nunjuk badannya yang imut-imut. Rangiku nahan ketawa.

"Puh.. Akhirnya Taichou nyadar juga kalo Taichou itu pen.. Uff.. Fwahahaha!" Rangiku guling-gulingan lagi. Tapi sekarang ketawa, bukan nangis.

**"M-A-T-S-U-M-O-T-O-!-!-"** Toushiro mencabut Hyourinmaru dari sarungnya.

"Eh, eh, Taichou ini gimana, sih? Mau bulan puasa kok malah marah-marah? Ntar puasanya gak sah, lho.." goda Rangiku. Toushiro malah tersenyum iblis.

"Hohoho.. Kalo gitu**, ELO BAKAL GUE HUKUM! SEMUA PERSEDIAAN SAKE ELO GUE SITA! HAHAHAHA!**" Toushiro kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan senyum Hiruma, sedangkan Rangiku yang shock langsung meluk Toushiro.

"NGGAAAK! AMPUN, TAICHOU~! IYA, DEH! BAKAL GUE KERJAIN!" Rangiku langsung mengerjakan semua 'kertas nista' itu sambil nangis-nangis lebay. Toushiro tersenyum puas.

-Tomorrow, 03.00 AM-

Seekor kupu-kupu neraka lewat di setiap divisi. Mereka langsung ngomong segede orang yang tereak pake mic+toa+speaker.

**"SAHUR, SAHUR! PAK, BUK, UDAH WAKTUNYA SAHUR! CEPET BANGUN! SEMUANYA NGUMPUL DI DIVISI 1 BUAT SAHUR! TERIMA KASIH!"**

"Huaa!" akibat suara tadi, Ichigo yang kaget langsung terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya, Rukia hampir menelan boneka Chappy-nya, Byakuya yang melompat kaget sukses menjebolkan tempat tidurnya, dan lain-lain.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Rukia langsung keselek.

"RUKIA! LO GAPAPA?" tanya Ichigo dan Byakuya yang datang bersamaan begitu mendengar Rukia batuk-batuk.

"I.. Iya, gue gapapa.." Rukia menghapus air matanya yang keluar akibat keselek tadi. Owh.. Imutnya.. Ichigo dan Byakuya langsung mimisan+tepar.

"EEH? **ICHIGO! NII-SAMAAA!**"

-Divisi 10-

"Gile.. Baru aja gue mimpi makan semangka yang disuapin sama Kuchiki, eh.. Malah dibangunin sama suara Buto Ijo! Sialan!" Toushiro mencak-mencak.

"Disuapin sama siapa, Taichou?" tanya Rangiku tiba-tiba, Toushiro pucet.

"M.. Matsumoto..? Sejak kapan elo.."

"Hahaha! Baru aja, Taichou! Disuapin sama siapa, hayo.. Sama Rukia-chan, ya?" goda Rangiku. Toushiro blushing.

"Bu.. Bukan urusanmu! Cepet ke divisi 1 buat sahur!" sergah Toushiro. Rangiku senyam-senyum gaje.

"Walah.. Gak perlu, Taichou! Gue udah nyiapin masakannya, kok!" tawar Rangiku. Toushiro masang tampang jijik.

"Idiih.. Ogah! Lo pikir gue mau makan racun kayak gitu? Ayo pergi!" Toushiro melenggang ke divisi 1, ninggalin Rangiku yang manyun.

"Aah..! Taichou jahat!"

*TBC*

A/N: Hehe.. Abalkah? Bulan puasanya kayaknya belum kerasa, ya? Akhir bacot, plis ripiu!


End file.
